


Mariana Pride

by fi_ctionalbox



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_ctionalbox/pseuds/fi_ctionalbox
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk





	Mariana Pride

Tidak ada satu hal pun di dunia ini yang dapat menggambarkan tingginya gengsi seorang Lee Jinhyuk.

Bukan.

Bukan karena tidak ada yang cukup tinggi untuk menggambarkannya. Akan tetapi karena gengsi Jinhyuk berakar, menghunjam jauh sedalam palung Mariana, menelusup ke dalam setiap inci permukaan dan dalam dirinya.

Tapi gengsi Lee Jinhyuk tidak selalu sedalam itu. _Hampir. Tapi tidak selalu_. Karena ada Kim Wooseok dengan gengsinya yang tinggi sekaligus dalam. Kim Wooseok dengan kepalanya terangkat tinggi meski badannya hanya hampir sedagu Jinhyuk. Lucu sekali. Dan tahu-tahu, membuatnya sayang. Begitu saja.

Membuatnya sayang hingga tanpa ragu diserahkannya seluruh bagian dari dirinya. Kim Wooseok lah yang ia ijinkan memasuki bagian terdalam dari dirinya. Bahagianya, bangganya, kecewanya, sedihnya, semuanya.

 _What can go wrong?_ Pikirnya saat itu. Dia punya segalanya. Dia bagian dari TEN. Dia cerdas secara akademis. Perkara fisik dan wajah ia punya semuanya. Ia punya Kim Wooseok. Kim Wooseok miliknya. Cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Tapi ia lupa, memiliki segalanya bukan berarti ia memiliki dirinya sendiri. Ia lupa, memiliki kendali atas segala hal di dunia bukan berarti ia bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Bukan berarti ia bisa mengendalikan hati, dan pikirannya.

Hatinya lepas kendali meluncur dari genggamannya ketika ia mulai mencintai Wooseok. Hatinya kini bukan miliknya sendiri. Ada orang lain yang bisa menentukan bahagia dan sedihnya.

Pikirannya lepas kendali ketika pikiran-pikiran _itu_ menyerbu dirinya. Menarik, mendorong, menyeret, menghantam. Hingga tahu-tahu, hidupnya dikuasai oleh pikiran itu dan hal-hal lain dalam hidupnya menjadi tidak berarti lagi.

Kecuali Kim Wooseok. Selalu Kim Wooseok yang menjadi pengecualian dalam hidupnya.

Karena itulah dituangkannya hidupnya dalam lipatan lembar demi lembar kertas. Meskipun Wooseok tidak pernah datang. Meskipun saat itu kepalanya terus berteriak bahwa entah bagaimana mereka sudah tidak sama lagi. Entah bagaimana yang menyatukan mereka berdua tinggal satu utas benang setipis kertas ini. Tapi Jinhyuk berusaha. Ia berusaha bergantung pada setipis apapun harapan yang ada.

Gelap. Sepi. Gelap dan sepi selain suara di dalam kepalanya yang nyaring berdentum-dentum menghajar seluruh fiber dalam dirinya. Dalam gelap dan sepi itu ia bersusah payah bergantung pada benang tipis harapan itu.

Upaya terakhirnya ada dalam bentuk titipan pesawat kertas untuk Wooseok.

Dengan sejuta harapan.

Semoga ribuan pesawat itu mampu membuat bintangnya terbang mendekat.

Tapi yang kembali adalah Kim Wooseok. _Atau bukan?_ Jinhyuk tidak yakin. Ingin rasanya ia meyakinkan diri itu bukan Kim Wooseok.

Karena Kim Wooseok- _nya_ tidak pernah berbicara dengannya tanpa bertatap mata. Karena Kim Wooseok- _nya_ tidak akan menghindari matanya dan tuturnya terbata seperti ini. Yang datang ini bukan Kim Wooseok.

 _Wooseok-nya tidak seperti ini_.

 _Ia kenal Wooseok_.

Atau mungkin, _ia mengira ia kenal Kim Wooseok_.

Gengsi Jinhyuk berakar sedalam palung Mariana. Tapi gengsi Lee Jinhyuk tidak selalu sedalam itu. _Hampir. Tapi tidak selalu_. Karena saat ini semua akar itu hancur lebur dan menerbitkan satu kata lirih. “Jangan pergi.”

 _Jangan pergi_. _Jangan tinggalin aku kayak gini_. _Kim Wooseok yang aku kenal nggak akan ninggalin aku kayak gini_.

Tapi Wooseok tetap pergi. Punggungnya menghilang di balik pintu meninggalkan Jinhyuk dan seribu pesawat kertasnya. Tapi pesawat-pesawat kertas itu adalah hidupnya, _jika dan hanya jika_ diterima Wooseok. Ini rumus biimplikasi, jika dan hanya jika. Pesawat kertas itu hidupnya hanya jika diterima oleh Kim Wooseok. Tapi dikembalikan. Tidak diterima. Maka pada detik itu juga, hidupnya juga telah pergi.

Jinhyuk menahan napas, menutup matanya sejenak. Tapi terlambat. Semuanya sudah terpatri dalam ingatannya.

 _Dan Jinhyuk tidak akan lupa_.


End file.
